<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Us (Baby Daddy Part 2) by crypt_mirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464294">This is Us (Baby Daddy Part 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror'>crypt_mirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Daddy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Mpreg, kryptonian sentient ship, mostly my thoughts on kryptonian biology, mother box, not your usual mpeg fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypt_mirror/pseuds/crypt_mirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing saga of Clark and Bruce as they navigate their new-ish relationship, a new superhero team and babies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baby Daddy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Us (Baby Daddy Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all!!! I finally did it, something which I promised about 2 years ago, I finally got it together to make ye old sequel to Baby Daddy. This isn’t a stand alone at all, cause this chapter jumps immediately after the events of Chapter 3 of Part 1. So please first read my SuperBat Reverse Bang Fic for 2018 <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685417/chapters/33930273">HERE</a> then hopefully you can come back and read this one. Prepare for some exposition and my rambling HCs on Kryptonian reproductive biology in relation to human reproduction. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When Arthur suggested the pig roast in Fiji for all of them to celebrate “our awesomeness” what Arthur had in mind was a small island with a yacht, with bonfire and camping on the beach. However what Bruce had in mind was a private compound of villas complete with its own dock and helipad owned by one of his shell companies, along with his own superfast yacht anchored in a hidden bay. The rest of the team could care less where they went and even Diana in between one of arguments shrugged and in a bored voice stated to just text her once they settled on a place. Somehow, Arthur relented this time but there was no way he was letting anyone else roast the pig, which suited everyone perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Three… three babies…” Bruce muttered under his breath, not for the first time as he made another right angle turn once again after pacing, this was after he paced for exactly ten seconds–– once again.</p><p> </p><p>Turn. Pace. Turn. Pace.</p><p> </p><p>Earlier they had an almost domestic moment of just talking, a quiet moment of enjoying each other as they watched Arthur roast the pig and roughhouse with Barry and Victor. When Clark made the revelation that he was carrying three babies, Bruce stiffened, blinked then growled at Clark, “We need to talk.” Twenty feet away Diana winked at Clark then mouthed ‘good luck’ at him, no doubt she had overheard the last bit of their conversation. Clark gave her a half shrug then followed Bruce as he walked briskly towards their villa. The rest of the team noticed and turned to Diana expecting some sort of explanation, she raised a brow at them then blocked their inquiring glances with her very wide-brimmed straw hat. Casually she continued sipping her very tall tropical drink thus successfully stopping all inquiries.</p><p> </p><p>Clark had grabbed a bowl of fruit from the fridge before joining Bruce. He decided he was was not going to let Bruce’s mercurial mood stop him from enjoying the bowl of chilled fruit salad now propped comfortably on top of his growing belly, he spooned another mouthful of soursop, papaya and mango fruit salad into his mouth– savoring the delicate sweet and sour tang of tropical goodness. He lounged on top of the divan in the spacious living room that directly opened to the outdoor deck alongside the private pool of their villa. Clark noticed Bruce stop at his drinks cart to down a double of some dark liquor before he started pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“First, all sonograms barely work on you because of the density of your tissues, but at least I know there are babies in there.” Bruce finally spoke out loud after the 7<sup>th</sup>or 10<sup>th</sup>round of turning and pacing. “Second you said possibly two and now you saw three? I’m going to be a dad to triplets. Half Kryptonian triplets? How long have you known? Why didn’t you<em>tell</em>me? Clark<em>.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Dad. Wow</em>. Maybe Clark couldn’t wrap his head around that thought. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a couple of days ago. Although I’ve suspected it. Ever since pregnancy, every now and then I would have a hard time of seeing inside me. Probably caused by the shifting molecular structure of my body that Ship warned me about. The same energy that brought me back to life, hyper accelerated my cells and made it denser and caused my powers to fluctuate. And like you said sonograms won’t work at all and before you even think about it, I don’t want to risk MRIs or CAT scans, what I have in the Ship is enough. Anyway, I wanted to tell you a couple of days back, but I guess it was just too much to think of it at that time. You know, being the first of your kind to do everything. First Kryptonian of natural birth, first Kryptonian under a yellow sun, possibly first Kryptonian male to ever be pregnant… the codex the Mother Box. It all was a little bit too much for me and even for Ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit too much for a sentient, alien Ship, who if you remember Clark could not even tell the difference between a Kryptonian and a human, that’s why it gave command to Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark sighed, he already figured Bruce was going to push his own tech by pointing out the Ship’s biggest failure, “Bruce, it was damaged that time. Confused.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce gave him a look as if to say he wasn’t buying that argument. “Okay, how about the fact that you were very evasive, and you rushed me through the entire so-called visit to your ship. Then you had Ship distract me with Kryptonian tech, so I wouldn’t ask too many questions about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured you’d see through that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You pushed me to speak to Zod. That encounter deteriorated to Zod somehow accessing Keelor’s offensive capabilities and shooting at me with an energy weapon. Clark, I told you I’d be here for you. Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wasn’t sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce abruptly stopped pacing. “Is this why you haven’t been using the charge card I gave you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I used it.” Clark answered not so convincingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You bought the whole office Starbucks. And this was after I told you for the fifth time to just use it. It’s discreet enough. That’s why I didn’t give you a black card or any of that nonsense; the card was issued by a normal commercial bank under your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bank which you own, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Through one of Wayne Financials’ numerous partners, which<em>by the way</em>has shares in most commercial banks. But that’s not really the point is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really need much Bruce. I mean it’ll help with the food budget but really, I do okay. I gave it to Mom,” Clark added quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“What did your Mom say?”</p><p> </p><p>“She laughed and said I need to talk to you and in the meantime, she said she’ll use it to fix up the barn, the least you could do after everything you put her poor boy through.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I offered to do that, fix up the barn but she refused, said the mortgage was enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce had stopped moving at this point, he leaned over Clark, took his spoon and scooped a juicy piece of mango from his bowl and savored it in his mouth before speaking, “I’ll ask Alfred to order this for the house,” he said absently. “So, you don’t want anything from me….”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get mad, it’s just that with everything that’s happening, don’t you think it’s a little too fast. If I feel it’s a little too fast for me—- I worry about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give me that “it’s me not you line” I invented that. And for the record I’m not mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just saying that to make me feel worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m saying that to actually tell you I’m not mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark heaved a deep sigh, he poked at the fruit, then tipped the bowl into his mouth to drink the fruit juices that pooled in the bottom. Unconsciously, he passed his tongue to lick the fruit pulp off his lips. An image of those lips on Bruce’s cock this morning flashed in his mind’s eye, enough to give Bruce a semi—it was really the most excellent time to be horny.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know you’re mad,” Clark said. “And before you even think it— I am <em>not</em> listening to your heartbeat. It’s just that you’re drinking that really expensive bourbon. The more upset you are the more expensive your drink choices become. Aside from the pacing – of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce arched an eyebrow at him. “What else did Alfred tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand if you’re upset.” Clark said carefully, so obviously skirting around the Alfred question. “But really, it’s a case of having different information at different times because of changing conditions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark you’ve been hanging out with your ship too much. Just tell me everything. This might be hard to believe but I do get it. Like I said give us a chance to work through this together.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they say you’re not a team player,” Clark gave a little smile. “Okay…so...from what I can figure out I was already pregnant when I came back from all that… dying.”</p><p> </p><p>The only reaction from Bruce was the ever-deepening furrowed brow. Clark considered this a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>“Pregnant might not be the right word. But I’m not really sure what to call it. So, let me just explain what happened, as you probably realized the Kryptonian Genesis Chamber isn’t just a pool of goo— it’s a complex machine for genetic manipulation.” Clark hesitated for a minute, he still had nightmares about Doomsday, something he still hid from Bruce. Knowing how Bruce felt… Bruce gave him a searching look, at that moment, Clark offered a tiny smile in response. “After Lex created Doomsday, he basically fried all its systems, it would’ve just remained dormant up until… up until… you used the Mother Box. All that energy in that chamber combined with the bonded Codex in my cells kickstarted everything. The Codex contained our Kryptonian genetic blueprint; the Genesis Chamber, the Mother Box all of it created ideal conditions to push the reproductive imperative coded within. My body became the ideal medium to create new life. If you remember how jumpy I was when I first came back … how I craved the sun… And then we had sex..”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I think at first my internal systems--” Clark grimaced, Bruce was right, he thought, he was spending too much time with Ship- he was starting to sound like her. “I think as soon as my body encountered all that additional genetic material with everything still in flux inside me… it just followed what it considered the natural course, it used what it had to make...more---"</p><p> </p><p>“Genetic material!” Bruce interrupted. “Of course, we didn’t use condoms. The last time I had to worry about getting somebody pregnant, you were still in kindergarten!”</p><p> </p><p>Clark gave him a disgusted face. “I’ve always been happy that mind reading is not part of my power-set. I did NOT need to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce shrugged, “You’ll live.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re nuts. So anyway, the second pregnancy happened sometime before I fell into the ocean, possibly the first week we had all that… sex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m even asking this question: How’s that even possible … getting pregnant twice at different times?”</p><p> </p><p>Clark gave him a long look before answering, “It’s rare but it does happen here on earth, it’s called– superfetation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Superfetation. Of course, its<em>super</em>and I’ve heard of that. Bruce said clearly hating the name. “The formation of a fetus while another fetus is present–– Christ! We had sex every day.  We just had sex this <em>morning</em>…are you sure it’s only three?”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce’s heart rate quickly ratcheted up and to Clark he looked like he was about to stroke out. Clark knew he had completely unnerved, Batman. This must be a first. It was almost funny if the man wasn’t so distressed. Clark quickly put his food aside and grabbed Bruce’s hand and tugged him to sit next to him, Bruce sat heavily next to Clark his elbows on his knees. “Hey, hey just breath.” He wrapped his arm around Bruce and pulled him closer. “We’re gonna be fine. Ship said that my body can only support three fetuses.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce squeezed his hands in front of him and heaved an exasperated sigh, “Ship think’s you’re okay? Let me get this straight; what you have is a Kryptonian<em>clone</em>along with possibly two Kryptonian human hybrids. Well,<em>I’m</em>not okay… Jesus… triplets…possibly more…”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce, don’t call it a clone---"</p><p> </p><p>“--- and you<em>think</em>we’re okay? You<em>think</em>there’s<em>ONLY</em>three babies,” Bruce’s voice was louder now. “That’s not enough!” Clark could feel Bruce getting restless next to him, he relaxed his arms around Bruce. Bruce took the moment to stand and practically sprint over to the drinks tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least tell me, how old is everyone now?” Bruce said after pouring a shot of the dark liquor, a very un-Batman slightly desperate note had crept into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The last time Ship checked the two were the size of a 12-week-old human fetus, one is slightly bigger but that was three weeks ago. But now, my best guess is that they’re all closer in size to a 24-week-old.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark could see Bruce was just holding back, he could see his jaw tighten significantly when he said “guess” and another effort to just take quiet, slow breaths. Clark knew Bruce indulged him<em>a lot</em>, lately. Bruce allowed himself to be led through the Ship, when he visited. In the same way that Clark indulged Bruce with all the surveillance tech he had on the BatWing and on his person. Judging from the menacing set of his jaw (that same one right now but just MORE menacing) none of the tech worked at that point. Clark had suspected as much when Bruce muttered about the sudden appearance of the dense fog that blanketed the area. Then the BatWing lost all navigation guidance as they got closer to the Ship. Bruce compared it to what planes experience around the Bermuda Triangle, EMP dampener tech. Clark had not realized that Ship was now capable of different types of stealth tech as it healed itself every day. It was an embarrassing situation for Bruce to actually follow Clark like a ‘lost puppy’ while flying the jet (Clark was about to make a pun about blind bats, he didn’t think it was such a big deal, but Bruce’s mood was getting darker by the second, he didn’t want the poor man to implode right there). By the time Bruce jumped out of the jet, he was in an exponentially bad mood. Bruce in a bad mood is Bruce being bleaker than usual with sharper deductive powers (asshole multiplied by 100—Arthur once said) like Sherlock without the opium.</p><p> </p><p>“If I apologize right now, would it matter?” Clark said tentatively. Bruce stared at him. Clark tried to picture what he saw through his eyes. They were having a most serious conversation and here he was thinking stuffing his face with more fruit he could get his hands on--he had promptly sped to the fridge as soon as Bruce got up to get that drink. Lois wasn’t joking about his midsection being “ruined” although it was because of the babies and not because of the food—as Kryptonians metabolized food differently. Clark idly wondered if that piece of genetic engineering resulted from the fact that his race once travelled far and wide across the galaxies, they had to learn to make do with available food sources in different planets.<em>His race.</em>A pang of loneliness unexpectedly hit him.<em>His children will never know his … their … race</em></p><p> </p><p>A tired sigh came from Bruce. “You, could have just told me these things, before. I know it sounds strange coming from me. Maybe trust me a little bit more. We’ll need it if we’re gonna raise these kids together.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark turned that over in his mind. “Less than a year ago, you were convinced that I should die.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce tossed back the remaining ounce of bourbon in his glass. He stood and picked up the decanter of bourbon intent on a quick refill but decided against it. Carefully, he set the decanter back down again next to the glass, then folded his hands across his chest, “I deserved that,” he stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I really do care for you, Bruce,” Clark said quickly. “I do, please believe that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet there’s a<em>but,</em>and that is, you can’t imagine me being a father to our kids after trying to kill you--- can’t even consider trusting me… Help me out here, Clark. Throw me a fucking bone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you really blame me? Will you do the same thing to my kids once you perceive they’re a threat? To the child that even now you’re calling a clone.” Even as he said that Clark felt himself just getting sick at the mere thought of it. Bruce survived all this time because of the man he was. A man capable of making hard decisions no matter what. What if one day he would need to stop Bruce?</p><p> </p><p>“They’re my kids too, Clark. Even the Kryptonian one.”</p><p> </p><p> Clark huffed, “Not really the answer I’m looking for here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it? Do want me to make that promise? Even when you and I know that if ANY of our kids become a threat to our world, WE are the only ones who can stop them.”</p><p> </p><p>“But in your book stopping them, is killing them. You can’t think like that, Bruce there is always a way! You can’t think like that!” Clark could feel heat build inside his head. He sat up, willing himself to pull it all back before he incinerated the whole island and Bruce along with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, like I said they’re my kids too.” Bruce knelt in front of Clark, keeping his slate blue gaze on him, grabbed his hands and held them in both of his, “I will protect them, and <em>we</em>will not let anything like that happen to them,” he said soothingly. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other; two people with possibly different versions of the future playing in their heads and all they knew at this point was that they needed to jump off a cliff into a deep chasm,<em>together</em>if they had any chance of not screwing this up.</p><p> </p><p><em>There were so many reasons why this couldn’t work. We could make this work</em>.<em>We have to</em>. Clark wanted to believe that, he let go of Bruce’s hands. Bruce sighed deeply then stood up slowly and focused his gaze at the calm ocean outside. “You never really apologized.” Clark wagged the spoon at him, then suddenly realized how it looked, he stuck it back into the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce gave him another hard look. This conversation was going to give him whiplash, mentally he forced himself to regroup. “I did. The first time we had sex again after you took the ship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. You told me you apologized to<em>my</em>Mom. After I took back my Ship, you said some really dramatic stuff about, being there for me … and besides sex doesn’t fix everything and neither do babies.” Clark said somewhat sadly as he scooped out the last chunks of fruit from the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Right now, you are doing wonders for my ego, you make it sound like that’s a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“The sex or the babies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clark. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… sure… the sex is great...look I’m not sure if you could handle all this. I’m not even sure even if<em>I</em>could handle all this.” Clark sighed, “l know you can handle a lot of things. You’re<em>you</em>. It could also be that I don’t think I can handle you freaking out on top of me being just totally nervous about the whole thing. There’s three of them that’s going to come out of me!”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce decided this was the best time for<em>another</em>refill. He took a swallow of bourbon. Clark gave him a telling look which he promptly ignored. “If you let Dr. Stone see you, he can help us.”</p><p>“Ummm… actually Ship has an idea…”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce tensed up and started rubbing his forehead as Clark began telling him how to make the delivery safe for everyone concerned. To Bruce’s credit he waited till Clark finished talking. Bruce gave him a long intense “Batman” look, clearly weighing things inside his head, strategizing. Clark shifted nervously on the couch, seriously Bruce looked like he was planning a war.</p><p> </p><p> “I’m not a bomb.’</p><p> </p><p>That statement shook Bruce out of his reverie. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re giving me that same look you have when you’re disarming a bomb. Red, green, blue … that sort of thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you were actually paying attention when I’m disarming a bomb, you should realize it’s not about the wires, its more than that since not all of us can just chuck things into space.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, how am I supposed to pay attention when you look incredibly hot disarming bombs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Really, Clark.” Bruce frowned. “Would you like some more fruit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Clark answered brightly, relieved. For now Bruce was compartmentalizing what he said about delivering the babies, Clark was very much on board with that. “As a matter of fact, remember that nice bakery over the next island with those fruit pastries. I could smell them right now they just made a fresh batch. And that lemon ginger and hibiscus donuts I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“The donuts are from that bakery in<em>Gotham</em>. Bruce said calmly. “How fast do you want this thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Barry-fast. And I want five of everything Bruce and make sure Barry gets whatever he wants.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get Barry on it.” Bruce was already texting.</p><p> </p><p>“And Bruce, food doesn’t solve everything either. You, are<em>so</em>freaked out right now.” Clark hated how he sounded almost petulant.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. But you can’t blame a man for trying.” He leaned over and gave Clark a quick kiss on his fruit flavored lips. “Give me a minute to get everything organized.”</p><p> </p><p>Clark placed a hand on his temples. “Did I ever tell you how much I love these,” he flicked the gray strands around Bruce’s ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, more than once but I think I should go now. If I stay here any longer with the way you’re looking at me, I won’t get anything done and we might have another set of triplets.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Bruce.” Clark gave him a naughty wink as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce made a quick check on the server activity at the hangar on his smart phone. He didn’t need to step outside to check his server, he knew Clark wouldn’t mind him checking up on Gotham, but Christ he<em>needed</em>air. Bruce wandered down to a deserted patch of the beach away from the villa, away from the raucous noise of the others at the beach. His hands shook when he made the call to Alfred. Tears had welled up in Alfred’s eyes when he had told him the news about Clark weeks before. Alfred had hugged him tight in his own dignified Alfred Pennyworth way. Right now, he needed the calm British tones of his guardian to help him take stock of the situation.</p><p> </p><p><em>You’re going to be a grandpa to triplets.</em> <span class="apple-converted-space">  </span></p><p>
  <em>Bruce Wayne, I can handle being a grandpa to triplets as long as you can handle being a father to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know shit, old friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, now don’t do that to yourself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a long while he came back inside, Clark was sleeping with the now empty bowl balanced precariously on top of his belly. He took the bowl then picked up the folded throw at Clark’s feet. He placed the blanket over Clark, leaned over and brushed that stubborn curl away from his forehead before leaning down to kiss him there.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Clark woke up to the smell of jellied guava and freshly baked scones. The stuff he asked for earlier was laid out buffet style on the side table. He took a bite of the perfectly fluffy scone before cautiously floating out to the deck. Since he became pregnant, his balance and perception had been unpredictable, there was that one time when he floated out of his bed in his apartment when his alarm rang, he made a huge dent on his ceiling. The upstairs neighbor heard him and promptly called the building manager. Luckily his super speed and strength wasn’t on a fritz that day, he finished repairing the dent right before Mr. Norton walked in. Now, waking up without damaging anything had become a challenge most days. Along the shoreline he could see a robust bonfire burning, around it sat Arthur and Bruce and Barry. He made a quick scan with his hearing. Victor and Diana were in the other villa and from the sound of it trying to kill each other in a video game. It was tempting to join them, they were gaming on the newest RPG out there, but from the beach he could hear loud snorting laughter even without his enhanced hearing. This could not be good.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey there.” He called out, and he floated up to them, Arthur had his trident over the bonfire. Clark did a double take as to what Arthur was actually doing with his trident- the sacred symbol of Atlantis’ power and rule. Something that was probably not meant for roasting marshmallows over a bonfire. And they all looked<em>happy</em>. Too, happy. Their eyes had a glazed look. He could smell what they had.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Clark!” Arthur practically beamed at him. “Marshmallows?” Arthur pointed the trident tipped with scorched marshmallows at him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, thank you. You are smoking… weed?” Clark said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur gave him another beaming smile, “Yes, my friend, smoking weed, eating marshmallows and drinking beer. Hell, there’s some pork jerky here too, if Barry hadn’t eaten all of it yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, language! Not around the kids.” Bruce made an expansive gesture towards Clark’s belly</p><p> </p><p>Clark ignored him, “Bar, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries Big Blue, I’m just here.” He gestured vaguely, before he speed-swiped the marshmallows that Arthur had offered Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. That was for Clark!” Arthur scolded.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you can have them,” Clark said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, big guy! YOU ARE THE BEST—"</p><p> </p><p>“--- you’re not supposed to mix those things! “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great with marshmallows —” Barry and Arthur said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“The weed<em>and</em>beer, Arthur. Not just any weed or beer from that smell. Why did you give this to them?”</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! Are you upset? Vulko brought me stuff and—” Arthur put his arms around Bruce and Barry, and squeezed them closer to him --- “I’m sharing them with my teammates.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bruce, you shouldn’t be—"</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, wait,” Bruce suddenly stood up from the beach chair, swaying at the sudden change of position. He patted Arthur’s shoulder, “Arthur invited me, and I’m cool enough.”.</p><p> </p><p>“You just said<em>cool</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I did and don’t you worry your beautiful head, Clark. I’m a medical marvel. I have the stamina of ten young men, now maybe twenty all from swallowing all that Kryptonian– “</p><p> </p><p>“---THAT’S IT! BRUCE, COME ON!”</p><p> </p><p>“My man.” Arthur said approvingly, while Barry had been reduced to a snickering mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we’re going to have triplets, three—Arthur. This man … right here …is going to give me babies. Babies. Arthur. Find yourself a man who can do<em>everything. EVERY…THING!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Not everything. I’m faster than you Clarkie, we should race!” Barry sidled closer to Clark. Clark rolled his eyes and stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“Arthur, watch Barry. No speeding around, Barry, stay on the island! Bruce, WE are leaving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mom!” answered Barry gleefully, who didn’t even stop speed juggling marshmallows and pork jerky into his mouth. “Bet you can’t do this!” Barry said mid food juggle. Clark shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“You hate me—” Bruce said gravely, as he leaned against Clark.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce started like he just a moment of clarity. “Hey Arthur, what’s in that drink?” He said in a loud voice. “What is <em>that</em>drink? I never get drunk on<em>anything</em>, I’m Batman…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are!” Barry said helpfully in between mouthfuls of pork jerky and marshmallows <em>and</em> beer.</p><p> </p><p>Clark took a deep breath to fight the wave of nausea that hit him just from watching Barry, “Arthur, Barry needs to calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about him, take your man home. Mr. Medical Marvel here said he can handle anything, but he’s a lightweight.” Arthur promptly downed an entire mug of the Atlantean drink  which elicited a low growl from Bruce.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Batman.” He pushed away from Clark. “I know 127 ways to kill you,” he snarled at Arthur. “And I’m saying that cause I know--- you ALL know I’m Batman.” The world around Batman tilted and he found that at that moment it would be very difficult to even swat a fly.</p><p> </p><p>Clark held onto to him tighter. “Bruce, please ---”</p><p> </p><p>Bruce turned to Clark, eyes suddenly in sharp focus. “I  Batman, the Dark Knight, a medical marvel … I wanna marry...you...” </p><p> </p><p>Clark froze, his eyes widened in shock. Barry stopped juggling things into his mouth. Even Arthur suddenly looked sober.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, I should give him more Atlantean beer and weed.” Arthur laughed after a long awkward while.</p><p> </p><p>“Atlantis has good shit! We can GO to Atlantis!” Barry declared.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur gave Barry a loud and hearty pat on the back, “No. we are staying right here."</p><p> </p><p>Barry frowned in deep thought, after a second he smiled broadly, “Here is <em>good</em>! We need more marsh… marshmallows… more marshmallows…more marshmallows---” he sing-songed before collapsing into a fit of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“-- right now, before we have the babies! The babies are coming tomorrow!" Bruce persisted as he drifted sideways, and briefly wondered why there were <em>two </em>Clarks. Was the other Clark pregnant too? He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, he was very relieved when the other "Clark" disappeared, because he certainly can't have two weddings. Shit, he thought, Arthur should give him a sample of this Atlantean stuff-- you know for science.  "Let’s get married, Clark Joseph Kent.” <em>Yeah, this was his Clark</em>. <em>So handsome</em>. <em>So hot</em>. <em>He’s an alien</em>. <em>A hot alien</em>. <em>Were all aliens, hot? No, he shouldn’t be thinking of other hot aliens … he was getting MARRIED to his own hot alien! </em>And to emphasize his intentions Bruce let go off Clark and sunk to his knees heavily while clutching his hand. “Ow… my knees--- so fucking old---"</p><p> </p><p>“I’m recording this,” Barry whipped out his phone from nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Barry, stop!” Clark swiped his phone and tossed it to the sand before he turned to Bruce. “I am not having the babies tomorrow, there'll be plenty of time to plan,” Clark said gently even though he still looked shock. “And no more Atlantean stuff for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, NO!” Bruce said vehemently as he pointed a finger at Arthur. “Arthur! tell<em>your</em>people I want a whole truck for the wedding, wait a whole fucking ship... and the weed man..."</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, Wayne!” Arthur winked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! BYE!” Clark picked up Bruce even as he tried to jump out of Clark’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Clark swiftly flew him into their villa and plopped him right inside the bathroom just in time for Bruce to hurl everything in his gut into the toilet. Clark sped out and shut the bathroom door behind him for he firmly believed that was the sort of thing a man had to do in private. Especially a man like Bruce. It was going to be a very long night.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>AUTHOR"S NOTE: </p><p>WHewww... I haven't written SuperBat in awhile. Sorry if this was a lot of exposition. But I felt it was necessary. Thanks for reading the first part of this series. Thank you to all that left kudos and comments. You guys DID A LOT so I could continue this series. Happy 2021 to all of us. Good luck as we strive to keep our shit together XDDD.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>